Max's big mistake
by Midge 1012
Summary: On their way to the Martinez's the flock get sidetracked and Max sees a familiar face. Who is it? And what do they mean for the flock and Max and Fang?-set 3 months after TFW, not a story where Max gets pregnant slight FAX My 1st fanfic-8,326 HITS-
1. Chapter 1: Bad Decisions

**This story is set 3 months after TFW-  
****Fang, Iggy n Max:15  
****Nudge:12  
****Gazzy:9  
****Angel:7**

**I'm English so if I do something that's not exactly American, sorry in advance.  
****  
The only thing I own is the rare ass plot**.  
**Anyway on with the story, it's mostly in Max's POV if u want sum scenes in sum1elses POV just ask.**

**Chapter 1:****Bad Decision  
**_Max POV_

We were flying over the U.S on the way to visit Mum and Ella. When Total whined "Can we go to the cinema please please?" Looking down, I saw a cinema, it had a few kids milling around outside and there was constantly people coming in and out. It looked safe enough.

"Please can we go we haven't been in ages last time we went you…"Nudge Rambled with out taking a breath.

"No Nudge" I cut in before she could go through that embarrassment again.

"Why not?" Gazzy said pouting.

"Er…I…no…guys!" I said trying to come up with a good reason. When 3 pairs of bambi eyes hit me-Nudge, Gazyy and Angel oh god even Total was doing some rare a… nope Angel will be listening just some rare dog bambi eyes!

I looked away and my eyes fell on Fang's smirk, god he is SO annoying!

I looked down at the cinema biting my lip, should we?

_Yes_ Angel thought to me, but before I could answer her.

_No,_

Why not voicey? I thought in my head annoyed. No answer typical, fine we'll have to go down and s…

_No, _the voice cut in _you don't want to see the person down there_

Who is it?

_A blast from your past_

Give me a proper answer or we'll go down there.

_Please don't go, you'll be in terrible danger._

"You won't get any peace unless you say yes," Iggy chipped in bringing me out of my talk with the voice. I hadn't realised that Angel and Gazzy were saying:

"Please please pretty please"

"With a cherry on top please" over and over again, or Nudge rambling on about when we were in the NY sewers. I swear she is the only person I know who can go from talking about 'the cinema' to 'NY sewers'

"ok ok, fine we…" but the rest of my answer was cut off by:

"woop woop" –Nudge.

"yeah mate" –Gazzy.

"thankyouthankyouthankyou" –Angel.

"oh yeah, oh yeah" – Total, who was in my arms, he wasn't too good at the whole long journeys thing yet.

"ok give it a rest will ya" –Iggy.

A raised eyebrow and a smirk –Mr. I'm too cool to talk, Fang

_NNNNNOOOOOOOOO! _–The Voice

I'd had enough of it telling me not to do stuff, without giving me a proper reason. I mean come on, '_a blast form your past,_' what kind of answers that? Just some stupid fortune cookie crap, if I wanted mystical advice that I couldn't understand, I would have gone to a fortune teller.

The cinema was what made these guys happy, so I'll say yes. It's been so long since I'd seen them smiling, it's been so messed up with us travelling and giving speeches about global warming, but all that was behind us now. It's time to have some fun and 'let our hair down'.|  
"Come on then" I called to them as we made our descent to an alleyway behind the cinema.

I landed with a run with Total who jumped out of my arms as soon as I touched down.

Gazzy landed with a run also and tripped over a bin,

Nudge (who was behind him) fell on top of him,

Iggy hearing the noise stopped mid dive just in time with his toes just touching the floor,

Angel bumped in to him after the sudden stop and sent both of them on top of the pile,

While Fang landed with a run, a jump over the pile of feathers and limbs, which was our flock, and skidded to a holt next to me with a small smirk on his face.

I couldn't help, but laugh at that, I just had to "that…_ha ha_…was…_he he_…SO…_chuckle chuckle…_FUNNY!" I said before cracking up again, laughing. Then we were all laughing-well Fang gave a little chuckle, but still that's a big step for him.

Gazzy somehow managed to squeeze out without laughing from under the pile and pouted, "That was NOT funny!" he half yelled in mock anger.

That just made me fall forward on all fours laughing my head off, Fang was actually laughing a bit and Gazzy was in hysterics lying next to me.

Once we'd all calmed down a bit and they'd untangle themselves, we went inside.

All I can say is, it was a BIG...no, HUGE **MISTAKE!**

**Thanks for reading  
****I hope you liked it  
****Review if you can plz  
****Keep readin  
****-MidgexXx**


	2. Chapter 2: Fang!

**Thanks to my 1****st**** reviewer MaxRidefan902!  
****Djpc450 and MaxRidefan902: thank you and I hope this is fast enough for you.  
****cassidy ride: I will definitely write more, I'm going to finish this story.  
****The only thing I own is the rare ass plot.  
****I forgot to say last time**

_The voice_  
_Angel thinking to other people_

**Anyway I hope u like the next Chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Fang!**

We all looked up at the screen above the counter, that displayed all the films that were on, along with the times they were showing at.

Nudge screamed, "lets watch 17 again Zac Efron's in it, he is SO fit, he was in High School Musical a..." Thank god Iggy covered her mouth; with surprising accuracy-just like his high 5s-sometimes I think he can read my mind, I did _not_ need her gushing about some guy in the cinema.

_No it's me who can read minds, Max_.

Yeah, now Angel, get out of my head _please_**.** I tried to hide my annoyance but she can normally see through it.

_Oh yeah, sure, sorry _and with that she was gone, thank god.

"Can we watch 'confessions of a shopaholic' please?" Angel whined. "No, Monsters vs. Aliens" Gazzy practically shouted.

"yes!" Iggy agreed loudly, big shock for you there, while giving him a high 5.

"That's better than shopping I guess, sorry Angel," a voice said nervously coming out of Fang's back pack (Total), now that _was _a surprise, he doesn't normally disagree with her. "Guys keep your voice down, people are starring," Nudge whispered just loud enough for us all to hear without anyone else hearing her. And sure enough when I did a quick 360 half of the almost packed entrance was watching us nervously.

I walked over to the ticket counter and bought six tickets for M vs. A, the guy behind the counter gave them me and brushed my hand gently while starring at me with _awe_?

_ooookkaaaaaaay_

Why is he looking at me like that and why do Fang and Iggy look _so_ mad?

_He thinks you're hot, Fang loves you and Iggy is getting tired of not being able to go anywhere without you or Fang getting hit on._

I felt myself blush at all this, but fang can't love me, he was practically throwing himself at Brigid. I swear I heard Angel hmph annoyingly.

"Hey do you fancy going…"the guy stopped abruptly when Fang grabbed by hand, lent his head gently on top of mine and started leading me off towards the guy we had to give our tickets to.

_oooookkaaaay_

As I was walking away with Fang, Iggy snatched up the ticket and followed us with the rest of the flock, seriously creepy that he knew where they were, but I was more focused on Fang's warm hand in mine than whether we had the tickets or not.

He lifted his head and let go of my hand, after we'd gone past the ticket guy. Before going into the screen, I whispered to the rest of the flock "Go in and save me and Fang a seat will you please guys."

"Why did you get us tickets for _this_. I told you I wan…"Nudge started to whine, but after I gave her a stern glare saying 'don't you dare complain or you'll be locked in a cupboard with Gazzy when we get to Mum's,' she shut up. I'm not sure if she got the whole message, but it still worked.

With that she went through the doors after the rest of them sulking, a woof was heard from Fang's back pack, which made Nudge stop and turn round starring at Fang. He took it off and gave Total to Nudge, she turned on her heel and took off after the others leaving me to talk to Fang.

"Ok what the hell was that about?" I whisper/yelled to him.

"What?" he said in an almost (and that's a very small almost) un-Fang like whine. I just looked at him with my eyebrows raised and gave him a 'What do you take me for' look.

"Well…"

"Yeah…"

"I know you don't like it when guys flirt with you and I just wish for once we could go somewhere without anyone being hit on."

"Oh, well…"

"Yes, do you want me not to bother next time?"

"No, I mean…"I stopped when I caught his smirk and raised eyebrows "I was just gonna say thanks." His smirk got bigger and he said "Max…" in a hushed whisper.

"Come on, the others will be wondering what's happened to us," and with that I walked into the cinema screen. I heard Fang sigh quietly, before following me in.

He obviously doesn't love me, he wants Brigid and I don't love him. With that thought out of the way, I sat down next to Iggy with Fang on my other side and tried to enjoy the show.

**What did ya think?  
****I don't mind flames or criticism I'm a big girl ish.  
****Do u want that scene in Fangs POV?  
****Plz plz review. I'm doin amazing for just 1 chapter and prologue, so far and I'd like to keep it up. So plz it doesn't take much time just click the button and write what eva u think of it.  
****Thanks**

**-Midge =]  
xXx**


	3. Chapter 3: Max!

**I dedicate this chapter to ****Tic-Tak!  
****I'm sorry if I miss spell some words but fanfiction is taking out some letters and changing italics to normal and bold to normal, so I apologies in advance  
****The only thing I own is the rare ass plot **

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 3:Max!  
**_Fang's POV of last chapter_

When we got through the doors the flock were all discussing what films they wanted to watch, instantly. I didn't really care, so I zoned out and played out a little argument I'd had with Angel earlier.

**(A/N the next bit is all in speech marks)**

You love her, (Angel said)

No, (I said)

Yes

No

Yes

Fine _so_? She doesn't…

Yes she does

It won't …

It will

I cant…

Just talk to her please, it's tearing Iggy and Nudge up. **(A/N iggy and Nudge are not together)**

Why?

Iggy _had_ a crush on Max, but he knows you two belong together, he really wants it to work out, he wants you both to be happy.

And Nudge?

She can see it ripping you both up on the inside when something happens, but you won't admit you love each other.

Oh…

Please tell her

I'll try

Thankyou thankyou (Angel said hugging me)

_-End of flash back-_

Then I realised Max had done a not so subtle 360, so I did one too. Jeez _how_ many people are starring at us?

She went over to the counter to buy the tickets with me and the flock following her like little lost puppies.

The guy behind the counter was starring at her, oh no, I know what comes next. It always happens when we go out.

"Hey do…"

With that I grabbed Max's hand causing her to drop the tickets out of her other hand with surprise. Then I tentatively lent my head on hers, not knowing if I was going too far with this, the guy just glared at me and stopped talking at

"…going"

Thank god, I gently lead her away with the rest of the flock following. I let go of her fuming. Why can't we ever go anywhere without ones of us being asked out? I hate it. I hate guys looking at max, my max, my stubborn, beautiful determined… I could of gone on with it, but I realised it was just me and my Max alone, god she'd kill me if I started to call her that, I felt a small smile play at my lips but I quickly hid it.

"What the _hell_ was that about?" she whisper/yelled at me intimidating, but it didn't work on me as well as it did on the others.

"What?" I said with mock innocence, when I caught her annoyed mum 'Do you take me for a moron?' look.

I couldn't resist answering when she looked _so cute._

"Well…"

"Yeah…"

"I know you don't like it when guys flirt with you and I just wish for once we could go somewhere without someone being hit on". Especially you, I love you. Oh crap, she's talking.

"…Well…"

"Yes? Do you want me not to bother next time," because I will anyway.

"No, I mean…" I was really shocked and pleased at this, I smirked at her stutter, god, she wanted me to do it again! Don't worry I will and I'm gonna tell you how much you mean to me.

"…Thanks." Wow, she said thanks, not something she does everyday, oh crap I'm rambling. What's wrong with me? I'm with Max and she takes my breath away.

"Max…" I whispered.

"Come on, the others will be wondering what's going on."

I love you.

God dammit she always interrupts at the important bit.

Max walked into the screen then, leaving me alone. I gently hit my forehead on the wall next to me in frustration. I _will _keep trying and you _will_ listen, I sighed, one day.

I quickly walked into the screen, going a little faster than what was normal, but it was dark, so no one would notice. I sat down next to Max just as she was getting comfy. Time for the movie, yey! -Sarcasm.

Thanks for reading

**I'd really appreciate it if you gave me some feed back plz to make this story better. I read all suggestions and will include most of them if I think they fit into what I've planned out the plot as.  
****Review! **_**Plz  
**_**Thanks  
****Keep reading**

**-Midge xXx**


	4. Chapter 4: Blast from the Past

**Thank you for all the reviews  
****SewnTogether****: I will try to write in paragraphs,** **but with this story having a lot of speech in it, it's hard to write in paragraphs, Sorry.  
****The only thing I own is the rare ass plot**

**Now story time!**

**Chapter 4: Blast from the past!  
**_Max POV_

This was pretty boring, I mean it was all right at the beginning, but now I was loosing interest. I looked at the flock with my raptor vision: Gazzy and Iggy seemed unable to take their eyes and ears off it, Angel looked interested, even Nudge looked like she was enjoying it and Fang just looked impassive as always. I wasn't gonna ruin it for them, but I had to get out of there. "I'm going for popcorn, kay?" I whispered to Fang. "Yeah, want me to come?" he said half standing up.

"Err… no I'll be ok, don't want you to miss the show" I smiled at him, he looked a bit shocked, but put his mask back on before I could work out what was in his eyes, then turned his attention back to the film. I guess he's interested after all. Who knew?

I walked out and felt Fang's gaze on my back, weird, I walked up to the popcorn counter- I got a large sweet popcorn. But I didn't really want to go back, because it'd only taken a few minutes to get the popcorn, with the queue not being very long, but I wanted to make them happy, Gazzy, Iggy and Angel were looking the happiest I'd seen them since we visited Mom last time-after our 1st speech on global warming. I'd do anything to make them happy including watching a stupid film.

I sighed and went to go back into the screen when I saw him, "Sam?" I said shocked, I felt my mouth open, what is he doing here? I quickly closed it again, he was looking just as shocked to see me as I him. Oh…my…god. "Max! Hi!" He said when he finally found his voice again. I walked quickly over to him so we could talk properly. "hi, err…why aren't you in Virginia?" I said when I got closer to him.

"oh, I'm visiting family, you?" he looked a little embarrassed then smiled and stepped forward, so if I reached my hand out halfway I could touch him. My breathing started to come a bit faster; I'm not exactly comfortable with being so close to him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Same," I said a little breathless.

A thoughtful expression fluttered across his pronounced features, before he spoke again, "I was wondering… Max, do you want to go out on a date with me tomorrow, half six, here?"

Uh oh "er…"

"Please?" he took another step forward, I took one back, but hit my back on the wall behind me, he took one final step forward so we were touching.

He had grown a few inches since last time (not as tall as Fang) so he was now an inch or two taller than me, he leaned down a bit so our fore heads were touching. His tortoise shell eyes had more bags than I remember and his cheek bones were a lot more obvious, but his lips were the same, I can't believe I'm gonna think this but he looked so hot, "please…" he begged and pressed his lips to mine. Wow… I'm kissing him again, I went with it letting my mouth form around his rough, hot lips, but before I could enjoy it further he had pulled away slightly. He left his forehead against mine and smiled, I looked into his deep hazel eyes. God, they were still beautiful. "Please say yes."

"Er…I don't…" I could hardly speak my breathing was so out of control.

"Just one date…please" he said cutting me off.

"Yes" I said breathlessly, with surprisehe saidhhhhdki fhhhhhh243547u6hhfjejei3494846213`2`5 I 090;[s.

"Good, see you here tomorrow at half six," and with that he walked away with me watching his back disappear into the group of people in the foyer.

"I wondered why you were taking so long," Uh oh… I could recognise Fang's voice anywhere, but the cold in it made me turn round, quickly. "How long have you been there?" I said annoyed.

"Long enough" god he seems pissed.

_He is, when will you learn, you belong with him?_

Angel, I groaned inwardly, he doesn't like me li… What the…

Fang brought me out of my little talk with Angel, by shaking me by my shoulders. "Don't you remember what happened, he saw your wings! He looked like an Eraser! He…"

"Stop it!" I said twisting out of his grip. "I know, but he isn't, he's not a model, he's not got that perfect voice, he's…"

"Dammit Max, he looks 17 or 18, he's aged 4 years in about 10 months plus he's young enough to be a newer experiment."

"Fang," I said lowering my voice trying to stay calm, but still in a very threatening way, "If he was a newer experiment he would age more than what he has done, he looks 16 tops, plus where'd he been built Itex is gone."

"But…"

"No buts, you can't stop me from going and he's not a threat!"

With that I turned on my heels and walked into the film with the new popcorn-De ja vu. **(A/N not sure how you spell it) **He is _so_…grr…Sam is _not _an eraser, besides I can take care of myself.

_You don't have to do everything by yourself. _The Voice oh so kindly put in.

Go away voice, and for once it actually did.

_Why are you and Fang so mad with each other?_

We just had a little disagreement, don't worry about it, now go back to watching the film please.

_Oooookkaaaay, _she didn't sound too convinced, but left me to my thoughts anyway, thanks Angel.

**Watch ya think? Luv it, like it hate it?  
****Do you want me to do it in Fang's POV?  
****Sam's POV?  
****Angel's?  
****All of them, 2 of them?  
****You can choose, if you press the review button.  
****Plz review  
****Keep reading =]**

**-Midge xXx **


	5. Chapter 5: Dr M's House

**Really sorry I haven't uploaded in ages I was on ma hols  
****Anyway thanks for reviewing I dedicate this story to Hellena Rose for giving me a long review thanks and I hope my Britishness doesn't ruin the story**

**The only thing I own is the rare ass plot**

**Chapter 5: Dr. M's house**

After the talk with Fang I wasn't very hungry so only ate some of the popcorn, then Gazzy and Nudge spotted it and they ate the rest.

When we were walking out Nudge was rambling, Gazzy and Iggy were talking about the film and Angel and Fang were silent, which isn't good for a mind reader.

"Angel are you ok?" I whispered to her low enough so only she heard me.

"Yep, fine," she said a little too convincingly. Hmmm… I wonder whose mind she's reading?

The flight to Mum's was the same.

We all landed with a run in Mum's back garden, with no one falling over, BONUS!

Mum and Ella burst through the door engulfing me in a bone-crushing hug (for a human). Ella then went and hugged Nudge and Angel while Mum said a bit shrilly "Where have you been? You're an hour late!"

"Mum, mum calm down, deep breathes," I replied. She did so.

When her breathing was a little less rigid I said, "Good, ok now, are we sleeping in the trees again?"

Mum doesn't have much room so last time we stayed, Angel had slept on the couch in the living room and Gazzy had slept on the couch in Mum's office. The rest of us had to sleep in the trees, in the forest at the edge of Mum's garden. Not that we minded that much, we were used to it. "No, no I bought a new couch, which pulls out into a double bed, I bought a double blow up camp bed and we cleared out the loft and got a conversion so now it's a spare room."

Everyone was silent for about 5 seconds then Nudge screamed in excitement, Gazzy and Iggy smiled and said in unison "we're sharing."

"I'm not sharing with a girl," Gazzy added looking disgusted.

"OK, I guess Fang gets Angel then," Mum said in an offhand way.

Angel who had been smiling looked horror struck, "No, I want Nudge, why does it matter if Fang shares a bed with Nudge or Max? Just because they're older."

"Mum!" I yelled in disbelief. I couldn't believe she'd think that, Fang wouldn't do that to me and definitely not Nudge, she's 12 for gods sake!

"It's the law **(A/N not sure if it's the same over there) **and you know it! Besides I know he won't do anything"

"But…" she cut me off before I could get any further.

"My house, my rules."

"But Max'll get jealous," Angel said nervously looking at me. I felt my cheeks heat up with my blush. "What!" Mum exploded angrily.

"No, she'd only get jealous if Angel was sleeping with Sam," Fang said, God I'm gonna kill him! If I thought my cheeks were burning before it was nothing compared to how they were now.

"What!" This time they all exploded-except Fang, but before I could answer Fang cut in again.

"She's going out with Sam from Virginia tomorrow."

They all processed this information then Nudge and Ella were screaming almost bursting my eardrums. Angel had a small frown on her baby face and Gazzy and Iggy looked uncomfortable.

"We get to go shopping! Yey! We'll get you a black mini skirt and, and…" Nudge started.

"And a red V-neck" Ella finished for her, Angel was smiling at this, I was horrified. No, no this could _not_ be happening.

"OK we can go tomorrow in the morning." Mum said, a small smile playing at her lips, probably at my expression. "NO! Don't I get a say in this!" I said furiously.

"Nope" Nudge, Ella and Angel said in unison.

"hmph…" I was not going to enjoy _that_!

"OK. So Angel will you share with Fang please?" Mum said in a tone that made it more of a request than a question, you knew there was only one answer you could give.

"Fine." She answered half-heartedly.

"Right Nudge and Max you get the blow up bed in Ella's room…"

"_Yes!_" Nudge was ecstatic.

"Oh yeah!" Ella had a _huge_ grin on her face.

"Gazzy and Iggy do you want the spare room?" They both nodded.

"Then Angel and Fang, you get the pullout bed downstairs. Okay?"

We all nodded, and then they all ran into the house, to put their bags down in their rooms. Fang just walked in after them. Mum walked in then leaving me to slowly walk into the house on my own with my thoughts. Damn Fang for telling them, I'm _so _gonna to talk to him about this later.

**KK sorry that it's so short this is just a filler chapter the next 1 will be a lot lot longer! Plz keep reviewing, depending on what you write I might dedicate a chapter 2 you!  
****Plz review flames and criticism is luved and you can give me ideas- I might include them  
****Keep reading**

**-Midge xXx **


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner and two talks

**Hi peoples, I dedicate this chapter to Skylr and I hope you are off your crutches soon. This chapter will be the longest so far so don't expect another update tomorrow plz  
****Quick question-Am I updating this too fast?  
****OK on with the story!**

**Chapter 6: Dinner and two talks**

I walked up the stairs to hear; squeals from Nudge and Ella, loud footsteps running around upstairs and the T.V from downstairs which I'm guessing Angel's watching.

_Yup_

Is Fang watching with you?

_Yup_

Did he choose the programme or you?

_Me, Why?_

Good, no reason really, I'll be down in a minute.

_Kay_, and with that she left.

"Hi Max," Nudge said smiling excitedly. I just smiled at her and put down my backpack in the corner. I looked out the window and was transfixed. It was sunset and it was beautiful. I know, me, the invincible Maximum Ride getting all mushy over a sunset, but it was it had pinks, oranges and yellows and reds all mixed togeth, but no black. Shame.

"Er…Max," Ella said nervously. Her tone brought me out of my trance and made me look right at her. She looked pale and kept flicking her eyes from me to Nudge and back again. "Yeah," I answered a bit unnerved.

"Why are you going out on a date with Sam?" She asked.

Uh oh, I felt my cheeks flush a little, but ignored them, "Well, he cornered me and I felt really mean saying no and he _is _nice. I had a really nice time with him last time."-I feel a bit like Nudge now.

"oh!" She sounded surprised.

"What about Fang?" Nudge asked in a small voice. I guess she anticipated my anger, I felt my face harden as she said it.

_Yeah!_

Angel out of my head now, but she didn't leave.

_I want to know too._

Fine, I snapped at her.

"What about him?" I said trying to keep my tone even. Why would he care? It's just a date and Sam's not an eraser! That reminds me I need to talk to him about telling everyone-Angel don't say anything to him, or anyone else for that mater.

"Max," Nudge said it like I was two, she is _so_ patronising when she talks like that, "well it's obvious you like each other, he's strong, kind and not that bad looking. Iggy's not too bad either Ella," Ella blushed at this, I'd normally pay more attention to that, but Nudge was saying this like she'd kept it inside for years, which she might have done. "Anyway he really cares about you and it's not like you can't go on a date with him I mean Dr.M can look…"

"Enough Nudge," I cut in when I was over the shock of what Nudge was saying. My voice was a little louder than I wanted and both of them flinched.

"But…"

"No, it can't work," I half shouted again. I sighed then in a quieter voice I said, "if we broke up I couldn't do it to you and the flock."

"But, you wouldn't br…

"No Nudge, you don't understand, just drop it," my voice was calm, quiet and sad. Angel left my head after that with out a word.

Nudge looked like she wanted to say something and Ella looked confused. I turned and went out the door onto the landing. I saw the big window at the side and crossed the landing in two quick strides, but just as I was about to climb onto the ledge…

"Dinner! Ella, Max, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, come on."

I headed back down the landing towards the stairs.

All through dinner Mom was cooking curry and doing microwave meals putting them on the table just as quickly as we were eating them. Nudge and Ella were talking about which shops they'd go to tomorrow until I cut in "You know, we're not spending the whole day there."

"oooh," Ella whined.

"Why not!" Angel chipped in.

"I'm not spending the whole day with you dressing me up like a doll!"

"Well we can shop while you and the boys go to the cinema you can watch…"Nudge said

"Not _again_," Iggy said before Nudge could finish.

"What about bowling?" Nudge said still hopeful.

"Yeah! We've never been bowling," Gazzy practically shouted in excitement.

"I can take the girls when we split up," Mom said, I was about to argue, but Mom seeing my expression got there first. "I'll make sure they don't buy any unnecessary items."

"oooh," Angel whined pouting.

"I'll let you buy more than what Max would," this put a smile back on the girl's faces. "What about money?" I said sternly, I was not agreeing with this without a fight."

"I'll treat them, I don't normally buy you anything."

"But…"

"No Max, we'll be fine," she said in a no nonsense tone and had a firm expression-I think I know where I get it from. I knew I'd lost the fight then so I just nodded. Nudge and Ella were ecstatic.

Through the conversation we'd still been eating and it wasn't long before Mom put the last microwave meal on the table and sat down to join us with her curry. After about two minutes we were done, well everyone except Mom.

Ella (who was sitting between Iggy and Nudge) got up to clear the table. When Iggy heard the screech of her chair he got up to help her.

Hmm… maybe he likes her, and then I remembered Ella blushing in her room with Nudge rambling. I hope they don't do anything stupid, but it'd be nice if they did go out together, let Iggy have some fun, I knew he was obsessed with girls at the minute. **(A/N not that kind of fun-Ella is only 13-get your heads out of the gutter)**

Angel yawned then, it's only 9 but I guess she's tired. "Do you guys want to have an early night, you look exhausted when's the last time you slept in a proper bed?" Even though people'd offered to get us a hotel room for the global warming speeches I'd said no. You can never be too careful.

"Er…" was my reply.

"Not sure," Gazzy said

"I guess it was when we were here at…"Nudge paused then whispered sadly, "Ari's funeral." My insides turned and I fought to keep my breathing the same but I let out a little gasp, when I was in control again I said "Yeah, well time for bed guys." With a groan from Gazzy everyone filed out of Mom's little kitchen-Iggy and Nudge had small frowns on their faces.

I looked over at Mom and she was watching them go out with a smile, but a worried motherly expression on her features.

I felt a pang in my stomach; I'm not sure what it was. I wanted to smile and be relieved that they finally had an adult to depend on, but I'm not sure. It wasn't jealousy-I'd felt that with the red haired wonder and Brigid, not because I like Fang, which I don't, but because he spent a lot of time with them and It felt weird between us. That twisted my stomach even more, but I closed out the memories and came back to the present. The pang in my stomach was back-I was upset that I'd… no we'd never grown up with the whole adult Mom and Dad thing.

_You did a great job. _

Thanks, voice.

_All of you can have that sort of thing now, when you're with her, but don't forget about saving the world._

Yeah it'd be good for them, and… I'll get on to saving the world when we leave.

After that I went upstairs and into Ella's room.

We got changed without them bringing up Fang again-clever girls-then I went to check in with the others.

I went upstairs to see Gazzy and Iggy already changed and talking sitting on the bed. "Come on guys bedtime." I whispered.

"Pleeeaase, can we stay up?" Gazzy moaned.

"No, you look really tired an early night'll do you good."

"hmph" Was his reply, but he still got under the covers, Iggy followed his lead with a faint smile playing at his lips. I bent over the bed and all 3 of us did our bed stacking ritual, then I bent down and kissed Gazzy's forehead. He frowned but didn't say anything.

"Night you two," I whispered again.

"Yeah, you-_yawn_-too," Gazzy replied quietly.

"Night Max," Iggy whispered.

I walked back downstairs quietly trying not to wake anyone up. I walked into Ella's room to find her in bed still talking to Nudge.

"Ok guys, bedtime," I said.

"Kay," Ella replied.

Nudge sat up from under the covers and put her fist out for me to stack, then said "Night."

"yup, you too."

I went out the door, but listened. "I can't believe she won't admit she likes Fang," Nudge whispered. I opened the door and glowered at Nudge. "Good. Night. Nudge," I said through clenched teeth. She snuggled down further beneath the covers as an answer. I walked back out the door, but listened again just in case. No answer, I smiled and went down the stairs.

When I was downstairs I saw Angel lying down on the sofa/bed, when she heard my footsteps-or mind-she looked up and reached out her fist, but didn't sit up. She must be tired. Huh… no answer, she must be exhausted. "Night," she said tiredly.

"Yeah, night sweetie," I whispered. I kissed her forehead and turned towards the kitchen where I could hear Fang and Mom whispering.

"I get hot," Fang said.

"Get a shirt on, now," Mom answered sternly.

"No, you're not _my_ mom." I could picture the hurt on her face for that; Fang must be really ticked off. "er… fine, just don't try anything."

God what did she think he was going to do?

Fang came out with shorts on and a bare chest. Wow, you could see his six-pack and his chest and shoulders were very muscular, not too muscular but just enough. I'd never seen him like this, I mean I'd slightly felt them when he hugged me, but I never thought they would be _so _pronounced! Enough Max, he's your brother. At this I slightly blushed, closed my mouth- that I hadn't realised was open- and look at his face.

I thought he'd smirk at me, but _nooo, _his mouth was slightly ajar with his eyes a little bigger, which is Fang's version of WTF, his eyes were roaming all over my body.

This made me blush even more and I felt really self-conscious. Nudge and Ella had forced me to buy these PJs last time we were here. The shorts were really, really short and the vest top was low cut, a little tight and a bit small so it showed off a small portion of my stomach. It was the only thing that fit though and they were actually _very_ comfy. I crossed my arms over my chest.

Then said, "take a picture, it'll last longer," jokingly, but I think he heard the small quaver in my voice.

His eyes snapped up to mine and he smirked at me.

"I need to talk to you, come on," I said and walked out the back door, he followed without a response.

I walked across the garden and leaned my back against a tree; he sat on my left with his back against the same tree. After a while of comfortable silence, I sighed.

"What!" he said raising his eyebrows and looked down at me-when we were stood the top of my head was in line with his nose.

"Why'd you tell them about Sam?" He didn't answer me so I looked up at him; he was staring at the starry sky above. "Fang?"

He was the one who sighed this time, "I don't know, I just see you with _him_ and it makes me so angry I, I…" he sighed again, "sorry, why would you want them not to know?"

"Well, I didn't want them to buy me a skirt or dress for it and they'll probably make me wear make-up." I sighed again completely dreading the morning.

"You don't need to wear make-up, but you should show off your legs more often," his eyes wondered down to look at them, but snapped up after a few seconds to look deep into my eyes and gave me one of his rare smiles, I love so much. I blushed at this and hit him on the arm gently. "Please don't go," Fang actually full on whined.

"Fang," I said sternly.

"Just be careful," he said looking at me worryingly. He was worried about me! "I can take care of myself."

"I know," he jumped up and walked onto the porch, but turned and said, "Night, Max," then walked inside.

"Night," I said as though he was standing just across the garden, but I know he still heard me.

**Thanks for reading, but plz review I only got one for the last chapter, so if u don't start reviewing I'm going to have to wait for a certain amount of reviews.  
****So plz plz review.  
****I will dedicate the next chapter to one of the next reviewers  
****Keep reading**

**-Midge xXx**


	7. Chapter 7: Wake up!

Sorry for taking so long to update, this chapters a little short sorry, but it's got Fax in it!

**The only thing I own is the rare ass plot.**

**Chapter 7: Wake up!**

"Wake up, wake up," Nudge and Ella screamed together. I jolted upright, hands up expecting a fight, but quickly relaxed when I realised there was no danger and they were only screaming, because they were excited.

"What time is it?" I asked wide-awake now after that quick awakening.

"Seven, why?" Ella asked curiously.

"Oh, just wondering why you were up before me."

"oh yeah, we were excited about shopping, so we woke you up as soon as we were up-we want to get there early, the rest of them are still sleeping, at least I thin…" I covered Nudge's mouth at this point.

"Ok, you guys have a shower and get ready, I'll go see if Mom's up."

Nudge jumped up with her great reflexes and was out the door, before Ella processed the information. She smiled at me, got off her bed and went to her wardrobe to pick out her outfit for today.

I went out the door and onto the landing. I could hear Nudge singing to herself in the shower so I said just above normal volume so she would hear me, "Nice singing Nudge." She stopped abruptly halfway through her song; I could just imagine her blushing now, with an embarrassed look on her features.

I went down the hall into Mom's room, I could hear movement downstairs-Fang must be up, I heard another shower (Mom had an ensuite) stop so I went into the room and Mom came out with a towel wrapped around her.

"Morning, Nudge and Ella were wondering what time we'd need to be leaving."

"Shops don't open till 8 and you guys eat pretty quick-so tell them not to rush, I'll be down in a minute to get breakfast sorted."

"Kay, should I get the boys up?"

"No, let them sleep. You can wake them up when breakfast is ready.

"Alright, see you in a minute."

"Yes, bye."

With that I went back to Ella's room, Nudge was in there already dressed doing her hair.

When the shower turned off I went out to get a towel, but bumped into Fang. I nearly fell back, but Fang caught my bare arms and pulled me back, upright.

"Thanks," I said sheepishly, stepping around him, but he grabbed my wrist and stepped in front of me again.

He was a bit too close to me, but I couldn't move from his stare. I was looking deep into his pitch black eyes and saw curiosity and worry.

"What?" I asked.

"hmm…" he started brushing his fingers up and down my right arm leaving goose bumps, "just wondering, why you're going on a date with Sam when you obviously belong with me."

It took me a while to answer, but eventually I managed, "er… you…I…can't…belong…with you, I mean… it wouldn…"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Cause… we've already split up once."

"I promised, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but I didn't"

This made his fingers stop and his face fell, there was a lot of hurt in his eyes.

"You couldn't leave me, otherwise you wouldn't have made me promise not to leave you again," he said, but his face wasn't so sure. He was right though-I couldn't leave him. "Yeah, I can't live without y…"

"Then what's the problem?" his fingers moved up and down my arm again.

"Well, er…you see…I can't…live without you as my best…best friend if…we…er…split, we might not be the same."

"I would never change, why can't we just try?"

"Cause…I can't loose you as my best friend."

"I'll always be your best friend," he stopped his hand and moved it up, across my shoulder and squished it between my neck and the wall. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't breath, what was he gonna do?

He moved his head so our foreheads were touching, his deep, black, beautiful eyes mesmerized me and it felt like they went on forever. His mask was completely gone now and it showed curiosity. I so badly wanted to move closer to him, for him to hold me protectively, to reach my lips up to his, just to hear him say "I love you," but before I could decide…

"You'll never loose me," His voice broke me out of my trance back to reality, just as he moved to touch his lips to mine, I moved to the left. I took a deep breath steadying myself and said, "No."

I started off down the landing to get a towel when Fang said, "Nice jammers, you should wear stuff like that more often." This made me stop in anger, sexist pig, I walked back over to him and got right in his face, but this time his eyes didn't distract me. I whispered so neither Nudge or Ella could hear where ever they were, "I don't care what you want me to wear. I don't live to please you."

"Of course," he said sarcastically. I was about to reply, but heard Mom close her door, so I jumped back away from Fang. Mom walked towards us and said, "Morning Fang." I don't think she saw us so close together.

"You too." I walked away from them both and grabbed a towel, when I turned around they were disappearing down the stairs.

Ella came out the bathroom then, "Showers free," she said.

"Bought time" I muttered before going into the bathroom.

Thanks for reading

**This chapter is dedicated to ****OutsideJokes****. I got the idea for my story from hers.**

**Plz read it Midnight Eyes-it's very good.**

**I'd love to hear what u thought about this chapter, Do you want it in Fang's view?**

**Keep reading**

**-Midge xXx**


	8. Chapter 8: Fang's morning

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys r SO cool!  
****My aim is 30 reviews for 10 chapters so plz keep reviewing. This chapter's dedicated to FireandIce578.  
****Its half term n cause I have no life I'll probably update once every 2 days.  
****The only thing I own is the rare ass plot!**

**Anyway I present to you:**

**Chapter 8: Fang's Morning  
**_(If you haven't already guessed it's Fang's POV)_

I woke up with a start, my eyes springing open and flashing around the room looking for danger and my breathing was ragged. I'd had the same dream again.

_I'd been running through a forest, trees flashing by on either side and the only sound had been our light, fast footfalls padding against the damp earth, chasing a blond haired beauty-Max. She always ran, never stopping. Always a few yards ahead just out of my reach, teasing me._

_But this time it was different, it was darker than normal, colder, the silence was suffocating and I was going faster._

_I'd caught up with her and pulled her to face me, but what I saw gave me a shock, her eyes were pitch black-no iris, no pupil, nothing, but blackness. She whispered, "the flock are all dead, I can't control this power," in an old woman's croaky voice(like she'd been smoking for her whole life). That's when I realised she had big bags under her muddy brown eyes-they had no depth, no soul beneath them-and wrinkles were all over her saggy granny skin, but when I looked at my own skin it was like it had been yesterday. This image paired with her voice would give me nightmares for as long as I live._

_That's when I'd fallen to the damp, cold, earth in complete nothingness, just the darkness for company, dead. _Then I woke up.

My darting eyes fell on Angel still sleeping not worrying about nightmares or black eyes, this calmed me down enough to stop scanning the room.

When I wasn't focusing on what I saw my advanced hearing came to the forfront of my mind and I heard movement upstairs-I guess Max's up.

Unable to sit there any longer on the pull out bed, I went into the kitchen and ate a chocolate bar that was out, I'll have breakfast when the others are up.

I wonder if Iggy and Gazzy even _are_ up. Hmm..I think it's time for some payback.

I walked up the stairs and thought about what I'd do to them, which involved water and two of Ella's bras when…

Max banged into me, crap she's gonna fall, my arms reached out for her instinctively and caught her, before she hit the floor.

When I brought her up I realised she was still wearing those gorgeous, revealing jarmers, my eys roamed over her again, taking in her beautiful body.

Her voice made my eyes snap back up to hers. "Thanks," she said and tried to side step me, but I grabbed her wrist and moved in front of her again. We were so close, I could feel her body heat coming off her and she looked really good…

"What?" She asked, but her voice had a small shake to it.

"Hmm…" She looked _so_ sexy I just wanted to kiss her, protect her and tell her I love her. "I'm just wondering," I hadn't realised I was moving my fingers up her arm, she'd be pissed at me, but I couldn't stop. "Why you're going on a date with Sam, when you belong with me."

She didn't answer at first and I was quite content with just moving my fingers up and down her arm.

"Er…I…can't…belong with…" Was she stuttering? I didn't think I had that effect on her, I smiled inwardly at her-she could be _so_ cute sometimes. "I mean… it wouldn…" be the same?  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"Cause… We've already split up once."  
"I promised, didn't I?"  
"Yeah, but I didn't."

What? This recent Revelation, sent a shock through my body making my fingers stop. She… She can't… I love her. She loves me. Max was the only one who could cause me so much pain with just those three words. She didn't mean it. She couldn't mean it. "You couldn't leave me, otherwise you wouldn't have made me promise not to leave you." But I wasn't so sure.  
"Yeah, I can't live without you…"  
"Then what's the problem?" I started moving my arm again, she said she couldn't live without me, she needs me, why can't it work?  
"Well…er…I can't…live without you as my best…best friend if we… er… split…we might not be the same."  
"Why can't we just try?"  
"Cause I can't loose you as my best friend."

I stopped my hand and moved it across her shoulder to hold the back of her neck. Is that all she was scared of? She can be _so_ stupid at times; can't she see I can't live without her?

Her big, brown, beautiful eyes bore into mine and she looked as though she was torn between two things. Hang on… she hasn't ran or pushed me away, this is my chance. "You will never loose me," I whisperd as I lent in, I wanted to kiss her now more than ever before, but nooooo the great Maximum Ride never makes it _that_ easy.

She moved to the right and said, "no." Jeez, she is _so _confusing. I sighed and stepped back away from her slightly, seeing her chance she moved away from me and started off down the landing, "nice jarmers, you should wear stuff like that more often." I said to her back, I don't know what gave me the urge to say something, but I was seriously pissed off with her. This made her stop and walk towards me. Fuck-she looked pissed.

She walked up to me and stood so close our noses were almost touching. I wanted to kiss her again, but the expression on her face made me stop. She whispered so low no one (flock or human)would hear her except me, "I don't freaking care what you want me to wear, I don't live to please you." She's always been good with comebacks.

"_Course_," but before she could say anything…  
"Morning Fang," saved by Dr. M. We jumped apart when she spoke.  
"You too."

Max walked away again and Dr. M and me went down the stairs-breakfast time, GREAT! I'm starving.

**Hope you like it  
thanks for readin  
review if you cn plz  
keep readin  
-Midge xXx**


	9. Chapter 9: Shopping

**Thanks for all the reviews woop woop 30!  
****I'm SO excited, new target 50 reviews for chapter 10 (not including prologue).  
****Thanks for every1 who's reading this I never imagined SO many people'd be interested in **_**my **_**story!  
****Nest chapter is dedicated to ****CloudbzandPiratey-things** **cause I feel mean for not answering your question.  
****  
The only thing I own is the rare ass plot.**

**Chapter 9: Shopping! =0**

We were all flying to the mall except Nudge and Total (his wings still aren't big enough to hold him for more than a few seconds), who were in the car. We were all just being kids, not in a rush, not flying for our lives, just enjoying the view and laughing at Gazzy, Angel and Iggy playing air tig. Well I was laughing, Fang was just smiling his small smile watching.

I couldn't help but replay the morning with Fang, looking into his eyes and wanting him to kiss me. I shook my head trying to get rid of that thought. He's my best friend, my right-hand man, my _brother_.

_Your in love with him._

I sighed. Yes voice, got a problem?

_No, but I'm happy you're finally admitting it._

I sighed again, yes, but nothing's gonna happen, I can't deny it-he's the one I can't live without, he's the one who's strong when I can't be, he's the one who when I'm around, I can't think straight. But nothing can happen.

_Good, but remember Max all work and no play, makes jack a dull boy._

What do you mean?

No answer, great. Let me think about this, all work-I'm guessing that's saving the world, and play-well they are playing.

_No, you are always looking after the others-you need to be a teenager too. Have fun for once._

I can't go out with Fang-If we broke up, he wouldn't be my best friend. It wouldn't be the same. We could split up the flock.

_OK. This is your problem. I can't help. Just remember be a teenager too and maybe you could way up the good and the bad about having a relationship with Fang._

"Max, we're here," Angel said startling me, I almost forgot to flap, _almost_.

"OK, going down," I called over my shoulder to the others.

The wind whipped my hair behind me as I went down-I love that feeling. Nothing can compare to it, no theme park ride could compare. Even Fang's kissing couldn't be compared; well maybe it could come a close second, no, stop it. If you can't go out with him, you can't think about him like that.

We landed with a run without anyone falling, but Angel was very close to a car.

We got there first, so we started to wait for the girls and Total in the car.

Now what was it the voice said '_Way up the good and the bad.'_

Hmm… good things:

He couldn't go out with anyone else, I wouldn't have to hide my feelings, his kisses are great!

Now bad things:

I could loose him, that on it's own pretty much ways out the good.

_You don't know that._

_Great _love advice from a seven year old. Just what I want.

Look sweetie, it's not just loosing him as a best friend, but if someone found out about us, they could use him to get to me and the other way round.

_But Itex is gone and so is the Uberdirector_

There's always someone who'll want us.

_But…_

No, sweetie please just stop worrying nothing can happen.

We met Ella, Mom, Nudge and Total in the foyer. "Come on, time to shop, we are_ so_ going in…" Nudge started while tugging on my arm.

"Wait," I cut in glancing at Iggy and Gazzy slowly sneaking off, I tugged my arm out of her grip and walked up to Gazzy and Iggy. I glared at Gazzy, "No bombs," I said using my no nonsense tone. He looked down at his feet. "Gazzy," I said in my tone specially reserved for him and Iggy. He slowly nodded.

I'm not sure how long that would work on him, or if he was just pretending, but at least he was smart enough not to get me mad. Iggy on the other hand didn't think pretending would be any good-he just rolled his eyes and looked bored.

I glared at him, but it was lost on him as usual. So I spoke in my most threatening voice, "I mean it Iggy. If I hear, see, or smell anything remotely bombish I will lock you in a closet with Gazzy after he's eaten tacos," this got his attention, but he still didn't look scared enough to me. "Then I will let Angel control you for the whole of the next day-I'd even be willing to come back here for that special occasion."  
He narrowed his eyes at me, "You wouldn't dare."  
"Try me," I said threateningly.  
He nodded slowly and said in a disgruntled tone, "fine."  
"Good," a small smile stretching my lips at his sulkey teenager attitude.

I handed Fang the Max card and said, "meet us in the food court at half past 11, that gives yo…us all three hours." He nodded and they walked off towards the video game store.

This time it was Ella who grabbed my arm and started to tug me towards Victoria street.

I stopped causing Ella to jerk back. "No!"  
"Come on, stop being a wuss," Nudge said taking my other arm, while Angel pushed me from behind.  
I turned to Mom and Total, "pleeeeeeaaaasse heeeeelllpppp mmmeeeeee."  
Mom smiled and said, "Total and I are going to the pet store to buy something for Akila. Sorry. We'll meet you here in an hour." My mouth hung open in shock as my Mom, yes _my _own _Mother_ walked off abandoning me in hell.

The girls took advantage of it and dragged me into the dreaded shop.

"Come on," Nudge whined.  
"No!" I said sternly.  
"Pleeeeaaasse, there's no one here but us," Ella said winged.  
"Noooooo," I whined, I was wearing these very seductive padded red-laced bra and skimpy pants to match-It looked like something you'd wear in a pawn movie!  
"Look either come out or I'll make you," Angel said obviously losing her patience with me. Stupid mind reader, "we're waiting."  
"Fine."

I opened the curtain and closed my eyes. They all gasped, "Oh. My. God," Angel said.  
"I told you, you'd look totally hot in it. God Max, Fang would lurve…"  
My eyes snapped open and I cut in, "stop going on about Fang."  
"Oh, my," Ella said gawking at me obviously missing the whole Fang conversation, "You look _so _fit!"  
"You are _so_ buying it! Don't…" Nudge said.  
"Nooo," I yelled.  
"Don't look at me like that and stop complaining, here try these on." She handed me a black-laced bra (which the label said it was a push up bra) and a black thong.  
"Absolutely not!" I practically shouted.  
"Here," Ella said giving me a pair of black-laced pants, took the thong back and closed the curtain on me.  
Great…-sarcasm.

The black ones I had to admit didn't look as 'hot' (as Nudge would put it) as the red ones, which I was happy about and they _were_ comfier.

Angel opened the curtain to the fitting room when she knew I was done.

"Very nice."

"Not as fit as the others, but you still look sexy," Nudge said and began to ramble-which I tuned out, but Ella wasn't there. Hmm… Wonder where…

"She's gone to find Dr. M, to pay," Angel said before I could finish even _thinking_ the question.

"Kay," I said, closed the curtain and put on my clothes picking up the bra and pants they'd make me get.

We were walking towards the counter to pay, when I saw a stand with pale green bras and girly boxers with a white waist band that said 'I'm limited edition' in green.

I picked up my size, tuned around and walked back to Nudge and Angel who weren't happy with my choice.

At that moment Mom, Ella and Total were back. Total whispered, "ha, nice choice Max, I _love _the red ones."  
"Shh…" I hissed back.

Then we payed for my clothes along with a bra for Nudge and pants for Ella and Angel.

We went in a few more shops and Nudge, Angel and Ella made me buy: a white skirt that came to mid thigh (Mom wouldn't let them pressure me into getting a really mini one), white short shorts to go underneath, a pale blue low cut round necked t-shirt that somehow made my boobs look twice their normal size and blue dolly shoes to complete the outfit. The other outfit consisted of an even lower cut v-neck red t-shirt showing cleverage with slits at the side, black denim short shorts, grey tights and red dolly shoes with a small heel, that I just about managed to walk in.

It was a nightmare, but at least we can eat now- I hope the boys had a better morning than me.

**Thanks for reading  
****Plz plz review  
****Hope you liked the long chapter  
****Anything you want me to change or add?  
****Keep in mind the more reviews I get from you the more likely I will be to put you in my story.  
****Ella needs friends apart from the flock to come to her party/disco.  
****It won't happen for a while yet, but it WILL happen eventually.  
****Keep reading**

**-Midge  
****xXx**


	10. Chapter 10: Shopping Fang POV

**Hi thanks for reading and reviewing this story!**

**Sorry about the last chapter, I'm a lot like Max n my fashion sense consists of blue trackies and yellow/grey/carkey vest tops. I just made them get a loud of clothes I thought Max would hate, sorry if you don't think Nudge would have got that for her.**

**Mo: I looked back through it and yes I think normally she would have complained, but in the morning she was a bit preoccupied thinking about what Fang had done, she also wanted to make the girls happy especially Ella cause it's been ages since she'd seen her. Also Max has grown up slightly so didn't want to go on a date in dirty or ripped clothes. That's why she wasn't complaining as much.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****TwilightloveandFaximumRide****!**

**The only thing I own is the rare ass plot!**

**Story time!**

**Chapter 10: Shopping! =0  
**_Fang POV_

After breakfast Nudge, Total and Ella got in the car and set off for the mall. The rest of us flew.

I always enjoy flying; it's what I was made for. When I walk around I feel like I'm always pretending to be who I'm not.

Ig, Angel and Gazzy were playing tig and Max and me were just flying, watching them. She laughed occasionally-the sound was gorgeous and so intoxicating I couldn't help smiling along with her. I was also trying to look in the distance to where the fields were that I knew and loved-I just don't like city views much. I prefere the vast green that stretch for ages.

I glanced over at Max; she hadn't said anything about earlier so I guess that's the way she wants it to stay, I just wish we could try, I sighed, Max can be _so_ confusing. Before I looked away I saw that far off look on her face, which she always got when talking to the voice. I wonder what they're talking about?

_They're talking about you_

Me? What have I done this time?

_No, she's finally admitting she likes you._

Really? What else?

_She says she can't go out with you incase she looses you or any of the flock_

Yeah, she said that.

_What, oh you were __**so**__ close._

OK, Angel please get out my head.

_Well, just cause you said please._

She's getting sarcastic, just like Max. I can hardly cope with one sarcastic girl, I'm just gonna _love_ Angel's teenage years.

"Max, we're here," I heard Angel say.

"Going down," Max shouted back to us all.

We arrived earlier than the others, so we sat around waiting.

When they finally arrived Max gave Gazzy and Ig a talk about bombs, I new they'd bought some I doubt they'd use any though, except maybe a stink bomb in the toilet that might be quite funny if _Sam_ was in there. Just the thought of him made me angry. I took a steadying breath to calm down before the others found out I was fuming over them. Max would _not _like that.

Then Max gave me the Max card and told to meet them in the food court at 11:30.

Gazzy wanted to go in the video game store first, so off we went while Ella, Nudge and Angel dragged Max off to some shop.

"Can I get a PSP pleeeaaasse," Gazzy asked using the dreaded bambi eyes. God damn it. I looked away.

I shook my head.

"Please please pleeeeaaaasse."

"He won't shut up unless you say yes," Iggy chipped in.

"Fine," I said exasperated.

"Yes," Gazzy said giving iggy a perfect high-five.

"One game." I know the max card is unlimited, but I didn't want to spoil him.

"Oh," Gazzy whined.

"Nope, one game." I quickly looked away so he couldn't give me bambi eyes.

After we'd bought it Iggy whispered nervously, "we need to go to Victoria street."

What. The. FUCK! Why? I quickly composed my facial expression which I doubt Gazzy realised was in complete shock. "Why?" Gazzy asked uneasily.

"Cause, I want to get Ella's birthday present from there."

Oh. That's why, he's getting pretty close to her and she blatantly likes him too. "It's the store to the left of the one straight ahead," Gazzy said while walking towards it.

I trailed behind them- not keen on this particular shop.

When we got in I could tell the others were uncomfortable with being here. We walked down a few aisles with Ig trailing his fingers over the underwear _looking _for the right colour. Like he even _knew_ the right colour. When I stopped in my tracks.

That. Would. Look. Great. On. Max!

It was a black bra with a hot pink material lace attached to the cup, when I picked it up I realised it was silk and said it was a 'push up' bra, there was also a pair of silk black skimpy panties with the same pink material on it.

"Dude, what are you looking at?" Ig said making me jump, "you're not buying anything are you?"

"Yep," I answered walking up to the till.

"Why?" I just ignored Gazzy. They went to stand at the exit to the tills.

"Next," the woman at the till said. I walked up to her and handed over the bra and panties. "Nice choice."

I just nodded; I wanted to explain to Iggy before he jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"Special occasion?"

I nodded again.

"Birthday?"

I just nodded, what was with all the questions.

"Girlfriend?"

I nodded, I just wanted to hurry up and get back to the guys.

"That will be…"

I handed over Max's card.

"Oh, here you go."

She handed back the bra and panties, did her till thing then gave me back the card.

I walked over to Gazzy and Ig- he looked absolutely livid. Aw fuck… I said girlfriend's birthday and that would be Ella. "How could you?" Ig shouted/whispered, grabbing the front of my shirt.

"Calm it Ig, I meant Max."

"But Fang… you said girlfriend," Gazzy whined.

"It ain't Max's birthday," Ig said frowning.

"No, I just nodded to her so she'd stop talking, it's not a present you'd get for a sister of friend, now is it?"

"But…you said girlfriend."

"Oh, so it ain't for Ella it's for Max?"

"Yeah."

"But…you said girlfriend," Gazzy said louder tugging on my t-shirt.

"Yeah _Fang_," Ig said with a gleeful grin, "what's this girlfriend business?" He asked then raised his eyebrows suggestively at me.

"grr…" I grinded my teeth together, "She ain't my girlfriend," yet, "it's just a matter of time."

"Of course…" Iggy said sarcastically. "But I thought she was dating that Sam g..."

He stopped dead in his tracks as _I_ grabbed the front of _his_ t-shirt this time, making him step back grabbing the underwear on the racks. "Shut. Up. Ig," I said through gritted teeth, "or you'll eat your own bomb." I said letting go of him.

"Shit Fang, I was joking, calm down. Anyway what colour are these?" He asked holding up the bra and pants he'd grabbed.  
"You should know."  
"Just answer."  
"Why don't you know?" Gazzy said worryingly.  
"It's kind of like two colours, please just tell me."  
"It's light blue and white polka dot." Gazzy said.  
"She'd like that-her rooms painted like the sky, would it make her look fit…" Ig said, "Fang?"  
"Oh, er… yeah."  
"Good," he started off towards the tills with us trailing.

After we'd payed we were on our way out when we heard Nudge say "you still look fit." We moved behind a rack of clothes and peeked over into the fitting rooms.

Bloody. Hell. She looked fucking fantastic! Max was standing there in a laced black bra, making her boobs look _so_ big and black pants showing her perfect stomach.

Gazzy who was still 9 and not into girls was describing Max for Ig, but he was still shocked.

"Er… Fang we kind of need to be going," Gazzy said nervously, "and what do you two have down your pants?"

Argh. Shit!

I looked down and sure enough after seeing Max like that I'd got a boner and apparently so had Iggy.

"Er… Fang what is it?" Gazzy said blatantly not looking at it.  
"Don't worry about it Gaz," I said ruffling his hair.  
"You'll find out about it when you're older and see a really fit girl," Iggy chipped in, "er…what do we do?"  
"Hmm… wait?" I said uncertainly, "we should stop thinking about her."  
"Kay and think about a really ugly girl?"  
"yeah."  
"What are you on about?" Gazzy asked worryingly.  
"Nothing," I said quickly.  
"Er…What are you getting Ella Gaz?" Iggy said changing the subject. Thank the Lord or whoever's up there making our life hell. I'm really glad it was him who brought up Ella and not me. He'd have killed me if I said Ella after saying 'really ugly girl,' he'd have deffinately jumped to the wrong conclusion.  
"An army combat pillow, she said she didn't like the black one," he said very proud of himself for thinking that up.  
"Good idea," Iggy said smiling. I wasn't sure if she'd like it much better than the black one, but it's the thought that counts. I nodded at him.  
"What about you Fang?" Ig said.  
"Book."  
"Why?" Gazzy asked.  
"She wanted the one after twilight," she's reading that at the minute.  
"Hey, where'd it go?" Gaz asked looking down. I looked down too, thank god. "Lets go," I said ignoring his question.

We set off towards the bookshop, which was quite a way off.

"Ig, you should get Ella something else, Dr. M won't like you giving Ella underwear," Wow, that was a lot…for me.  
"Yeah, I'll er… make her a cake-she can choose the filling, then I'll give her the underwear in private."

I nodded, then remembered Iggy couldn't see so said "good idea." I get annoyed around Ig sometimes, cause I can't just shrug or nod my head, but I bet he gets more annoyed when people do that to him.

After we'd bought all Ella's stuff, we went to the food court to meet the others.  
I wonder if Max enjoyed shopping?

**Thanks for Reading hope you liked it  
****What do you think plz review if you've got time  
****Do you want any of this chapter in some one else's POV?  
****I don't mind flames or criticism-I can take it, honest opinions plz  
****Keep Readin**

**-Midge  
****xXx **


	11. Chapter 11: Getting Ready

**Thanks for all the reviews, sorry if the last chapter was a bit awkward for you.  
****This chapter's dedicated to Only At Twilight! You are an amazing writer, people reading this should read her story 'The impossible'.  
****Thanks for the review and sorry about my grammar mistakes.**

**The only thing I own is the rare ass plot.**

**Chapter 11: Getting Ready**

After we'd all finished eating lunch we arranged the boys, Total and I would fly home after bowling-Total didn't really want to do anymore shopping-and the girls would set off at 3:00 in the car. They'd be back by half past, so they could help me get ready in two hours for my *gulp* _date_. Just the thought of _me_ going on a date made my stomach do flip-flops, but I did agree to go with him and I _can't_ back down now. I think it was completely stupid getting back _two _hours before the date, _just_ to get ready-are they gonna do each indiviual eyelash in a different style or something? But they insisted and I really wanted them to be happy, plus I _did_ want to look kinda nice, but still _two _hours? I was_ so_ not looking forward to it!

On the way to bowling I saw a blue T-shirt with a black Scottie dog on, which looked just like Total, in a shop window, so I told the boys to wait outside while I went in, to buy it.

"Done?" Iggy asked sarcastically as I walked over to them.

"Yeah," I replied.

"What took _you _so _long_?"

"I was getting a birthday present for my sister."

"Oh." His tone of voice reminded me of how they were acting around each other, so I added, "or should I say your _girlfriend_?"

"Eewww…" Gazzy whined. Iggy blushed and had a blank look on his face that was priceless! I absolutely laughed my head off.

"Bought time," Fang said smirking at me. I wasn't _that_ caught up in saving the world that I didn't realise when some of them really liked each other, was I?

"Come on, bowling time," I said trying to ignore Fang's comment, but it was pretty hard. I didn't like that he'd known before me.

We got back home at half 2 after bowling.

Iggy had won with 138 (I don't know how),

I came second with 135,

Fang came third with 134

And Gazzy got 132-which he was pretty proud of. Not bad for our second time.

This gave me an hour to kill before the girls could get to me and I spent it flying. I used hyper speed to get me away from the city and over fields and hills. Then I just enjoyed the beautiful view of the countryside.

I came across a small town with a park and a forest next to it. It had been ages since we'd been to a park; it couldn't hurt to look, could it?

I checked the time on the mobile phone Mom had gotten me so we could stay in touch. Just a nokia 6070 nothing fancy, it did have a few pictures of us on it though. It was 10 past 3, just enough time.

I landed in the forest, careful not to hit my wings on any branches on the way down, then went to the park and sat on a bench.

A few people starred at me, probablt wondering why a teenager would come and sit on a park bench on her own, but I couldn't care less, I'd grown used to it. I saw a family with a Mom, Dad, a son-about gazzy's age and a younger daughter-abit younger than Angel. They were having _so_ much fun. The boy was laughing and the girl screaming in excitement being chased by their parents, they were both smiling too.

This could have been their life, it should have been their life, but nooooo! The white coats just _had_ to take it away from them, away from me. As much I tried to stand in as a Mom for them, I was still just a kid, I couldn't give them a happy family or a stable home, hell I couldn't even cook a decent meal! Just thinking about it got me angry, my hands were bunched into fists and I could guess I was glaring at the happy family.

Come on Max deep breaths, you can't let them turn you into an angry monster when they're not even near you, get a grip! I shifted mygaze away from the family and looked to the sky. I saw a flock of birds up there flying, diving and weaving around each other, they were so precise and the result was an integrate pattern of birds-it was beautiful.

I checked my phone again, CRAP. It was 3:22, The girls were going flip.

I got up and jogged over to the forest, took a last look at the family, then took off flying at hyper peed back to Mom's.

No matter how long we stay I can never call it home, _even_ if that's what the others call it.

I got back just as my phone went off. I didn't bother answering it I knew it'd be Nudge or Ella.

"Max!" Ella squealed as soon as I opened the door.

"Upstairs, nudge has got everything set up and she's angry 'cause you're late." Angel said, from next to her, she gave me a small frown, which was pretty funny on her baby face.

I walked up to the dreaded room, while checking my phone-it was only 3:36 I wasn't _that_ late.

First Nudge made me take a shower and wash my hair, I got my jarmers on for getting ready, then Nudge did my hair. She straitened it then cut it so it was even and actually looked like it had been cut properly rather than just me hacking at it with kitchen scissors. Then she tied the top half of my hair up with a hair band.

Oh. My. God. I don't believe this! She was so precise and had to make sure every single hair was where it was supposed to be, jeeze-perfectionist or what? After Nudge had done my hair, Ella had done my make-up with very dark red lipstick, mascara, eyeliner (not so much that I looked like a panda) and a small amount of foundation-just to cover my spots and yes even I have a few spots which of course I didn't want Sam to see. I could have had glittery eye shadow, it's not much worse, but still a bit worse. See I always look for that silver lining. I couldn't believe it was _me _in the mirror! But we weren't done yet, oh noooo!

Then lastly Angel made me wear the new red under wear, the red top, shorts and tights with red dolly shoes.

When I was finally done I looked kind of 'hot,' but I thought I looked more sluttly than anything! When I voiced these thoughts I thought Nudge and Ella would hit me! They both were glaring at me and Angel was trying so hard not to laugh.

I thought this was the best time to leave, when I got downstairs everyone was there looking up at me, from the bottom of the stairs looking very surprised. Fang, Gazzy and Iggy all had their mouths hanging open-I'm guessing Gazzy described me to Ig.

_Yup_

"Never thought I'd see the day when _you _wore make-up" Total said.  
"Believe me it took a while," Ella chipped in from behind me, I guess she's over the whole slut thing.  
"You look great," Mom said smiling.  
"Are you really wearing make-up?" Iggy asked unbelievabley **(A/N don't know if that's a word sorry)**  
"Yeah," I replied nervously.  
"Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Max?" Iggy asked back to his teasing voice.  
"Haha, real funny," I said sarcastically.  
"Off you go Max, or you'll be late" Ella said pushing me towards the door.

Yeah right, but I didn't want to have to go at hyper speed, Nudge told me the slits she'd cut in my t-shirt for my wings were only small so to be careful when flying or spreading out my wings unless I wanted to come back in a bra without a t-shirt. So I didn't complain and took off carefully into the sky for my dreaded date.

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed my story, if you did review, if you didn't tell me how I could improve it plz plz.  
****Keep reading**

**-Midge xXx**


	12. Chapter 12: Date

**Sorry for taking a while to update.  
****This chapter is dedicated to Holly C, the first of my friends to read this story.  
****The only thing I own is rare ass plot.**

**Chapter 12: Date =0**

I flew to the cinema slowly, taking my time, high up in the sky, just enjoying the view. So to anyone on the ground I would look just like some ordinary bird.

But I wasn't, I was pretending to be an ordinary bird flying. Then I would go down and pretend to be an ordinary girl on a date. My life is seriously screwed up, but I wouldn't think about that now, I was going on a date for god's sake. I'd focus on that now and think about all that saving the world crap, when I got back.

When I was over the cinema I could see Sam standing in front of it, he was looking around nervously and kept checking his watch. When he was looking the opposite way to where i wanted to land, I dive-bombed (using my hyper speed) the alley behind the cinema.

After I stepped out the alley he caught sight of me quickly and came jogging over to me smiling. He was wearing a nice light blue shirt and the same jeans as yesterday.

"The film doesn't start for another half hour so why don't we go eat first?" He asked.

"Sure," he lead me down the alley I'd just landed in, "what are we seeing?"

"Angels and Demons."

"Sounds...Interesting." Very intersting. I wonder if it will help me with the whole 'saving the world crap,' you never know.

When we were half way through the alley he learnt over and caught my hand, pulling me towards him into a hug. When I looked up at him, to ask what he was doing, he leant down and kissed me!

This one was a lot more urgent than the one in the cinema. His lips were rough and hot (even hotter than Fang's!), he was moving them quickly against mine and to my surprise mine were moving with them. My hands snaked up to his neck and his arms were holding my shoulders.

He deepened it and walked forwards (moving me back) and up against the wall, my wings ached a little from the impact, but I'd had worse. Then he moved his body into mine.

I moved my head to the side breath and his lips went to my neck and his hands were on the wall either side of my head.

"Come on," I said a little of breath. "Let's go get some food," I grinned at him and tried to move to the side.

He pulled back and said "Why don't we finish off here first," before his lips smashed into mine with so much force, that he forced my head back, hitting it on the wall.

I was a little dazed, but the moment I felt his hands were on my shorts fiddling with the button, I punched him in the face. "No," I said with venom dripping off of it. I was so annoyed that I had put all my anger in it, why can't I catch a break and find a nice guy? Sam should have been knocked out, but he got straight back up and he looked livid!

_CRAP! _I _think_ Fang might have been right-just a little bit.

"_No?"_ He asked shocked and angry, obviously he wasn't used to girls saying no.

"That's right no, are you deaf _and _stupid? Did you really think I'd do _that_ with someone like _you_?"

He growled with anger and leapt for me. Halfway through he started to change into an eraser and by the time he reached me he was completely morphed, pressing me against the wall with all his strength. Which was a lot, looks like Eraser Sam was one of the last erasers to be made. Well fuck me sideways on a park bench, this was not looking good.

_Fang POV_

I watched Max come down the stairs. All I could think was: Oh. My. Fucking. God.

'Scuse my French Angel.'

I swore I heard giggling in my head.

She looked so _hot_ she wore a very low cut red t-shirt that made her boobs look _B-I-G_ with rips in that showed off her perfect sides, the shorts and tights were a nice touch too, they made her legs look long and thin, but you could see they were muscular-not in a gross way, in a fit way.

"Never thought I'd see the day when _you _wore make-up," Total said.

"Believe me it took a while," Ella chipped in from behind her.

"You look great," Dr. M said smiling.

"Are you really wearing make-up?" Iggy asked unbelievabley. **(A/N don't know if that's a word sorry).**

"Yeah," Max replied nervously.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Max?" Iggy asked back to his teasing voice.

"Haha, real funny," Max said sarcastically.

"Off you go Max, or you'll be late" Ella said pushing her towards the door. I wanted to say something, about how great she looked, but the words got stuck in my throat.

I love her _so_ much, but she was going on a date with _him _putting herself in danger, _again._

Well not this time, she may not be my girlfriend, but she's still my best friend, and best friends don't sit around waiting for you to come back all battered, bruised and bleeding.

I'd follow her and make sure was alright.

I waited ten minutes till it was quarter to five then I flew after her.

I flew as fast as I could, I'd catch her up, knowing Max she'd probably just be taking her time considering she left so early, but she _did_ had the ten minute head start.

Sure enough, when I was about 5 miles from the cinema, I saw her diving as fast as she could towards the Earth. I urged myself faster, so I could see where they went when I got there.

I hovered over the top of the cinema watching, expecting them to walk inside, but they walked into the alley instead. Why?

I saw them walk along, but with it being winter and pretty dark, they looked like black silhouettes in the alley, I listened hard.

I heard Max say "intersting" and then urgh they're kissing, I felt like she'd just hit me across the face, anger was nearly at boiling point in my stomach and I wanted to go down there and batter him so much, but I knew Max would hate that, so I wouldn't do it, I didn't want Max to hate me. I could just about see the two silhouettes pressed against the wall. Why isn't she pushing him of?

Does she want him to kiss her? I was _so_ tempted to just leave them to it, but thank god I didn't, cause then I heard _My_ Max say "NO!"

Yes! She said it with such loathing I couldn't believe it. I also couldn't believe she punched him! Ouch, he went flying, he'll probably be out of it fo…

What. The. Fuck? He… he got up?

Then he lunged at her!

"You son of a bitch!" I said, though neither could hear me, while diving down as fast as I could.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Plz review and tell me what you think.** **I might add in your ideas.**

**Plz read my other story, 'I will love you ALWAYS', if you get time plz.**

**Keep reading.**

**-Midge xXx**


	13. Sam

**Hi this is just a little bit about Sam's past  
****I'm not dedicatin this to any1 cause its not actually a chapter  
i hope this helps u understand a bit better **

**Sam's Past**

Sam was created at the same time as Max II, so was a stronger and smarter eraser.

His missions was to get close to Max, gain her trust then swap her with Max II, but the Flock figured out about the teacher/white coats, so they left before Sam had a chance to swap Max with Max II.

Sam knew that the Director would kill him, because he let the flock escape. So he set off on his own.

The Director was _so _worried about the Flock going missing; she thought Sam was killed with the rest of the erasers that got terminated.

He doesn't know the Director went to jail. So when he saw Max he thought if he could get her back to ITEX, the Director would let him come back-he doesn't like being on his own.

**Thanks for readin  
****Keep reading  
****-Midge xXx**


	14. Chapter 13: Oh no, Fang!

**Hey peoples! Sorry about cliffe, but I'm gonna give you another 1 at the end anyway. Plz don't hate me for this chapter, plz.**

**Anyway this is the last chapter of Max's big mistake and is dedicated to , I don't think I'm that good but thank you.**

***THE SEQUEL IS UP! IT'S CALLED: **_Fang's BIG mistake_** PLZ CHECK IT OUT IF U CAN***

**The only thing I own is the rare ass plot**

**Chapter 13: Oh no, Fang!  
**_Max POV_

Sam had pressed me against the wall, his hands holding my arms by my sides. "Come on let me have _my _fun, before I hand you over to the Director," he whispered in my ear.

"The Director?" I choked out, she's in prison, isn't she?

"She'll welcome me back with open arms when I give you to her."

I'd heard enough; I was about to knee him in the groin, when a black ball of feathers went crashing into him. Fang.

They both went crashing in to a bin. Fang was first to recover; he jumped on Sam and hit him again and again.

I came out of my trance of surprise, which Fang had put me in by coming zooming in like that, and realised he'd kill Sam if he didn't stop. I didn't care about Sam, he was an eraser, he deserved to die, but even though we'd all killed erasers before, I couldn't let Fang kill Sam. He had looked so normal, just a sweet, weak, _normal _human boy, it would be like murder. So I shouted, "Fang, STOP!" I would regret that act very very soon, but at the time I had no idea.

Fang went to hit him again but I grabbed his fist bringing him out of his rage. I saw anger and hurt in his eyes, but he quickly composed himself.

I pulled him up by his hand, which I still had hold of and said, "please Fang, don't turn into a killer and…er…thank you." I didn't know what to say or do so I turned to walk back down the alley when I realised he still had hold of my hand. I went to pull it away, but Fang held it tighter. I looked up at him to ask him what he was doing, but I didn't get that far.

He leant down and kissed me, wrapping his other hand round my waist, my other hand rested on his chest and I just went with the flow. His lips were soft nothing like Sam's, they were so much better, I could tell Fang was trying to tell me how worried he was in that kiss. I heard someone wolf whistle at the end of the alley, I felt my cheeks heat up and I pulled away, breathing hard, but still locked in his embrace.

"Max…" Fang whispered, then my heart stopped as a look of fear and pain fell across his face, he closed his eyes and fell onto me. I caught him and gently placed him on the floor. Oh my god what the…I gasped as I saw that his back was soaked in blood, my heart started up again twice as fast as before, like it was high from an adrenalin rush.

I swivelled round and saw Eraser Sam standing there swaying from side to side, he didn't look stable at all. I also noticed his hand/paw was covered in blood. Fang's blood?

I couldn't dwell on that now; I hit him as hard as I could in the face, then in the stomach. He tried to swing a punch at me, but he was slow, so I had plenty of time to block, twist his arm then push him against the wall.

He slumped down and was still.

I went back to Fang and picked him up bridal style, like he had done with me, many times before. Then I stretched out my wings, but I didn't stay around to watch the red pieces of material float to the floor, previously my t-shirt. I was already in the sky flying back to Mom's at hyper speed.

Yeah, maybe I should have taken him to the hospital, but I wasn't thinking straight, my best friend was in my arms drenched in blood for fucks sake! Anyway what was I supposed to tell the Doctors? My date tried to rape me, so I punched him, then he turned into a wolf man, before trying to eat me, when my best friend came to save me, but got stabbed by my date's claws? Yeah, because they'd believe _that. _So I just used my hyper speed to get to Mom's as quick as I could.

He was completely out of it and his heartbeat was getting fainter and slower every passing second. 'Please let him be all right, please' was the only thing going through my mind.

I landed in the back garden and as soon as my feet touched the ground I was running as fast as I could.

Nudge opened the door and said angrily, "Why… where… what the?" Her face went from angry to shocked to worry to terrified in about 2 seconds.

I ran straight past her towards the stairs. Ella appeared at the kitchen door, "Nudge… What the… Mom! Take him to my room," she said hurrying back into the kitchen screaming for Iggy.

I ran up the stairs and placed Fang on his stomach on Ella's bed. I then ripped off his shirt to see the damage and I gasped at Fang's wings. Each and every one of his beautiful black feathers were covered in blood, it was impossible to see where it was coming from, Ella's bedding was already red by Fang's sides and it wasn't because of paint.

My Mom came in with a first aid kit putting it next to Fang on Ella's bedside table. She gasped at what she saw.

Then she flipped him over and checked his pulse and things.

"Max…" Angel said nervously stepping through the door.

"No, go back downstairs. I don't want you to see it, none of you. Iggy you stay, Mom needs help."

"But…"

"No!" I shouted almost hysterically.

They scurried away looking terrified, I know I shouldn't have taken it out on them, but I was upset about Fang. I had to deal with him first, then worry about the flock.

"What should I do?" Iggy asked, he looked almost frightened. Was he scared of me?

I plopped down on the air bed, shrugged and looked at Mom doing compressions on Fang's lifeless form.

"Help me," Mom said, "you do compressions, and I'll give him the kiss of life, do compressions for fifteen seconds for two of my breaths."

"OK," Iggy said obviously understanding what she'd said.

She reached out and grabbed his hands, put them in the right place and said, "Start now, do it to the rhythm of your heart for fifteen seconds.

They started working to revive Fang.

I just sat there not believing what was happening.

He can't be dead, he said he wouldn't leave me, he can't go, he'll be all right he has to be. He's my solid rock, always indestructible nothing can take Fang away from the flock.

But deep down I knew there was no point, Fang had closed his eyes for the last time and never again would I get lost in their black depth.

He'd never look at me and smirk again; he'd never hug me and comfort me when the stress was too much for me again and he'd never just disappear in front of the flock again. We'd never be the flock again, because we simply weren't the flock without Angel's innocence or her creepy mind reading, Gazzy's smell, Nudge's words, Iggy's sexist remarks, my leaderly sarcasm or most of all without Fang's no emotion rock disappearing act.

The thing that made it worst was the fact that it was all my fault, if I'd never gone out with Sam we never would of even been there, if I'd never said we could go to the cinema Sam wouldn't of even asked me out, if I'd have been quicker, smarter, stronger, faster Fang would never of had to help me.

If, if, if.

If ITEX had never of made us we would be unaware of each other's existence.

ITEX, they did this to us: they stole our childhood; our home and now they'd stolen Fang.

I'm gonna kill Sam, then I'm gonna make sure all of the ITEX branches are fully stopped, the first one I'd check would be the school, then the institute.

They'd all pay for Fang's death I'd make sure of it and if I died trying then I would have finally paid the price for being weak, for making mistakes and for just being _me._

But I'd make sure I took as many of those bastards as I could, down with me.

**What did you think?  
****Plz don't hate me for this chapter.  
****Do you want it from someone else's POV. If not, this is the last chapter of Max's big mistake. I'm currently working on the sequel.  
****  
*THE SEQUEL IS UP! IT'S CALLED: **_Fang's BIG mistake_** PLZ READ IF U CAN***

**Thank you for every1 who's reviewed can you find your name?:**

_Fax-Addict_

_TwilightloveandFaximumRide_

_Kina Kalamari_

_Cr0w52_

_Lots-O-Love_

_OnlyAtTwilight_

_Mo_

_studentofwords_

_sparkleglitz01_

_XxXOnlyMeXxX_

_Skylr_

_Tic-Tak!_

_Lala_

_DeceasedAngel_

_twilighternerd1220_

_OrangeHawk12093_

_OnlyAtTwilight_

_Mimi_

_hellena rose_

_CloudbzandPiratey-things_

_Aqua_

_Brittany_

_FireandIce578_

_MeThinks-I-Like-Books_

_IceCweamWuver_

_Asidill_

_Christa-93_

_SewnTogether_

_cassidy ride_

_RossMania_

_djpc450_

_MaxRidefan902_

**Thanks for reading. If you get time check out my other fic 'I will love you ALWAYS' plz plz. I will love you always if you do!  
****  
*THE SEQUEL IS UP! IT'S CALLED: **

**Anyway plz review  
****Keep reading  
****-Midge ****xXx**


End file.
